Six Months
by Carazon
Summary: [AU, Shounenai, Yaoi] His best friend vanished without a trace, and after many years he returns only to tell him that he has six months left to live. [SasuNaru, NaruSasu]
1. First Day

**Six Months**

Chapter I

C. Rating: 10+

Overall Rating: 17+ (18+ General/Angst/Romance and Possible Character Death ( P )

Warnings: Shounen-ai, Yaoi, _Abuse, Rape, Incest_;Alternate Universe, Stupidity.

Pairings: SasuNaru KakaIru SakuLee NejiTenTen and hints

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the damn show so sue and die!

Extended Summary: _After the disappearance of his best friend, and the only person he has to lean on, things worsen for Sasuke as his family becomes even more dysfunctional. After several years, the blonde returns to find his friend trying to kill himself. And if that isn't enough, Sasuke finds that Naruto only has six months left to live._

Author Notes: No Internet as we speak . ! So I probably wrote this a month ago or possibly more. Who knows.. So that makes three stories I'm writing at once. Well what the hell right? No Internet and have nothing else to do all day. Where is my betaer? Stuck under a mountain of homework whilst her friend is stuck under a mountain of popcorn and soda P Gah too many warnings. It's not going to be that long of a story.. I think.. Inspiration? Nope Just thought of it randomly.. Don't you love that? XD So far AU seems much easier to write.. at least for me… Even though I have seen almost all of the entire series, I still cannot write well in their universe.. Hell I cannot write well in any universe x.x but you can at least give me a chance ;;;; Read it Damnit!

* * *

**Six Months**

_I_

Sasuke clung to his father's leg, not wanting to go to a place he thought would be hell. He was being taken, or as he put it, forced against his own will to nowhere other than the dreaded School. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage, he was so nervous.

"But dad! I don't wanna go!" He protested. The last thing he wanted to do was spend the day with a bunch of _children._ This had to be the worst day of his life.

"You have no choice, Sasuke. You're going and that's the end of it." His father said calmly. He was losing his temper. Sasuke knew he shouldn't be arguing with him, but he was intending on staying as far away from the building as possible.

"Oh come on dad! I'm almost six, and way too mature to have to spend a day with those babies." Sasuke tried protesting again, hoping his father would see it his way this time.

This time he pushed him over the limit. His father's face turned red with anger. "Damn it Sasuke! If you don't get off my leg, _I will hurt you_." Those last four words were said in such a voice that Sasuke feared, and let go of his leg instantly.

The Raven grew up in a dysfunctional household, and was constantly verbally and physically abused by the person he called his father. He learned about his family's _problems _at a young age. Like his father's random girlfriends, his mother's frequent prostituting and drinking herself to sleep, and his older brother's early addiction to drugs and alcohol. But to him, this seemed like a normal family. He had no friends, no one to tell him that his family was anything but normal, no one to help him out at all.

He still remembered the night he was first abused by said father, the first time he saw his mother flirting with the neighbor down the street, the first time he witnessed his older brother smoking a joint, and then making out with one of his friends. He was haunted of those memories, but thought nothing bad of them. That's just how he was raised, and he knew that he would be raising his children the same way.

He walked into the classroom, abandoned by his father at the entrance, and found just what he expected. About twenty kids running around and fighting, completely unsupervised. A couple kids were crying, some were stealing toys from others, but most were running around, chasing each other, and screaming their heads off.

"_Great._" He thought sarcastically to himself.

Before he knew it, he was on the floor with a blonde kid on top of him, straddling his waist.

"Hey guys look! Fresh meat!" The blonde yelled, causing Sasuke to cover his ears. He found everyone staring at him. Almost all of the girls blushed, and giggled a bit while whispering to their friends. He pushed the blonde lump off of him into the wall

"HEY! What was that for?" The blonde yelled, covering the spot on his head that hit the wall.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke replied, then going off to sit in a corner, waiting for someone to come in and shut these kids up.

A flustered person rushed in with a briefcase in his hand, papers flying out of it. He looked no older than 18, had long brown hair up in a pony tail, and was very tan, at least from Sasuke's perspective from the dark corner.

He looked up at the class of hyperactive kids. _"Oh God." _He thought to himself, while rubbing his temples to try and stop the coming headache _"This is going to be a long day." _Raising his shoulders and sucking in some air, he thought he would start off the day by quieting his class down. "Children, settle down please." He said with a nervous smile. It would take a complete idiot to realize that he was not new to this. The children paid no attention, and grew louder. "Kids please." He tried again, with no luck.

A blonde woman in her late thirties stepped in, witnessing everything. _"Yep, he's obviously new at this." _She thought, then going over to the teacher and saying "Let me handle this." He nodded, knowing that she could probably shut anything up with the glare she gave.

She sucked in all the air her lungs were capable of holding. "QUIET!" The classroom shook, and all the kids froze. "Sit down, NOW!" They wasted no time in listening, sitting down in their seats. "I suppose you can take it from here now. Oh, and welcome to teaching, Iruka." She said with a smile on her face and walked out the door.

He was still a little shaken from that performance, but decided on continuing with class. Being as formal as possible with six year olds, he introduced himself "Hello class, my name is Umino Iruka, and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year." He continued talking, with less than half the class listening.

Sasuke felt someone poking at his side "Oi." The blonde whispered.

He whipped his head back around and frowned "What do you want." He said in a monotone voice with no expression on his face.

"What's your name?" He said with a small smile on his face

"_That's all he wanted? Sheesh_…" "Uchiha Sasuke. What's yours?"

The blonde stretched a wide grin and shouted, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! One day I will become principal of this school! Believe it!" All eyes fell on him. He laughed nervously and sweat dropped. "Oh so that's your name" He heard Iruka say from the front of the classroom "Well Naruto, if you interrupt my class again, I will send you to the principals office." The class gasped, just as if it were a suspense movie. "Y-ye-yes sir." He said nervously. Tsunade was the last person that anyone wanted to be sent to, and by the amount of times Naruto visited her, he was sure this time he was done for.

* * *

Half way through the day Sasuke felt his side being poked again. "What?" He yelled in a whisper.

"Wanna hang out later today?" The blonde asked with a hopeful grin

Sasuke actually wanted to but he knew he couldn't "Sorry I cannot, if I don't get home on time my father will hurt me." He said, causing the blonde to lose his smile. That sounded a little weird to him. He had witnessed many children with their parents, and never saw them get hurt. But even he didn't know that it was illegal to do such things.

"Oh, okay. So does this mean we're friends now?" The hopeful smile returned

Sasuke thought to himself for a moment. A friend would actually be nice. "I think so. I've never had a friend before so I don't know how to make one or anything." He said, thinking that there were certain procedures that had to be taken to be someone's friend

"Cool!" He said, with all eyes back on him once again.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled "Principals office! Now!"

Naruto stood up slowly "She's gonna hurt me this time!" He said to Sasuke, and walked slowly out of the classroom trembling.

"_She's gonna do the same thing dad did to me?" _he thought silently to himself. _"This is a weird school."_

_

* * *

_

Three hours later, the bell rang. It had been the longest day of Sasuke's life, and he was glad he could finally get out of there.

He saw Naruto running back into the classroom with the grin back on his face. "Heya Sasuke!" He said happily.

"Oi, why don't you have any bruises on you?" Sasuke said

"What are you talking about?"

"You said Tsunade was going to hurt you."

"Yeah so?" The blonde was oblivious

"Never mind." Sasuke said wanting to leave this place soon as possible.

Naruto stood there watching parents come for their offspring, with a sad look gracing his features.

"_Oy." _He thought, it was sure a headache to keep up with the other. "What's wrong now?"

The blonde plastered a smile on his face and turned around "Nothing!" He quickly responded

"Where are your parents? Aren't they coming to pick you up?" The plastered smile fell to the floor and shattered, replaced by that sad look again.

"I don't have any." He said.

Iruka heard this from where he was standing and felt pity on the small boy. He too knew what it was like to grow up without parents.

"Oh, sorry." Sasuke replied. He saw his older brother in the doorway. _"Oh great, what's he doing here?" _He sighed, and walked over. "Bye Naruto."

"See ya tomorrow Sasuke!" Naruto yelled back, causing everyone to put their hands over their ears.

* * *

Iruka stacked his papers and tucked them away in his briefcase. He couldn't wait to get home and soak his stress away in the tub. It had been a "Long day?" Tsunade said from the doorway.

He turned around, pushing in his chair "Very." He replied

"You'll get used to them, and in time you'll be able to scare them like I did this morning." She said with a smile.

"Just getting them to pay attention is hard enough." He said laughing, "I actually have a question about a certain student of mine." A look of seriousness replaced his smile.

She knew instantly whom he was talking about "Stop by office tomorrow morning, I'll tell you more about Naruto." Most of his former teachers asked about him.

He looked surprised, how did she know whom he was talking about?

She then looked to the ceiling with a glare, puzzling him even more. "Kakashi! Stop spying on our new teacher!" She yelled

"_Spying?"_ He gasped, as his mind started asking questions that he knew he couldn't answer. He was more worried that the spy would report on his bad performance, and didn't think that maybe he was being "checked out."

A silver-haired masked man dropped gracefully from the roof, landing right in front of Iruka. The mask turned out to be a turtleneck that covered most of his face, along with the eye patch he wore covering his left eye. Overall, he didn't look half-bad, Iruka's mind decided for him.

"This is our gym teacher, Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade deadpanned while rolling her eyes.

Iruka remembered his manners "Nice to meet you, Hatake. I am Umino Iruka."

Kakashi looked up and smiled, or at least that's what Iruka thought. "Yo." He said with one hand up. Then he buried his face in a manga that Iruka made out to be porn-in-a-book, or as the title said, Icha-Icha Paradise. Iruka's eye twitched. He had enough, and needed to leave.

"Well I'd best be leaving now." He gave his farewells and left as quickly as possible.

Tsunade looked over at Kakashi. "I know that look." She said with a smirk.

"You can't even see my face." He pointed out.

"Uh-huh." She said, sarcasm coating her words. "We'll call it teachers instinct."

She turned around with a smirk on her face and left. This was going to be a fun year.

* * *

Okay well first chapter done! I think I will put out nine of them. This will not be updated regularly so don't bug me about it! And no, I am not posting an uncensored version of this chapter! They're only six years old! Ewww... Well that's pretty much it. I will give links to my uncensored chapters in the future. I may stick in previews of the next chapter at the end of chapters for fun . Review please!

_Written on: May 09,2006 at 12:20 AM -0500_

_Re-written on: May 10, 2006 at 11:37 PM -0500_

_Beta-ed on: July 11, 2006 at 8: 14 AM -0800_


	2. Detention

**Six Months**

**II**

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT MINE, but Sasuke is .

Pairings: Hints for all!

Author Notes: Thank you for putting up with my long delay for update. Sorry about it, but I moved again. I decided it's about time to write one so I whipped one up for yas.** THIS VERSION IS UN-BETAed **_so_ **read at your own risk**. I will put a betaed up shortly. Thank you for your patience. Okay so we're six years ahead from the last chapter. My writing still sucks of course -. But read anyways for fun XD. Anyways I have not been keeping up with Naruto so much lately. I need to set up my desktop so I can download more eps. Uhh anyways, I'll update the notes too after I get the beta-ed copy back . So Enjoy R&R or ELSE!

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke!" The blonde yelled as he ran off.

'This is going to be an intresting year.' Sasuke thought, as he walked out of school with his brother.

"So who's he?" Itachi chirped, annoying Sasuke.

"Leave me alone." He mumbled.. wanting to avoid his older brother as much as possible. Lately his brother had been acting strange. He came home almost every night late, waking everyone up, and wobbling as if his legs were made of Jello. He also talked strangely at those times, and to tell the truth, it freaked the other boy out.

"Fine fine, don't tell me about your new boyfriend." Itachi said in a high-pitched voice.

"Listen you bastard! I told you to.." Sasuke was cut off by the horn of a car as it came crashing into him and..

Sasuke gasped, looking at the alarm clock that read 7:00 am. 'Damn it! I overslept again.' He thought as he through on a pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt. He ran out the door, disregarding his older brother, that laid on the porch, passed out from the amount of alcohol he had previously consumed. It's not like his parents cared either way. He was running so fast, urgently trying to make it to First period, that he hadn't realized that he had just ran right into someone.

"Itaii!" The person yelled, scaring the birds off of the powerlines. "What the hell was that for Bastard?"

Realizing who it is, Sasuke hit him on the head. "Shut up."

"Sasuke?" He asked, with a confused expression on his face.

"Who else, dobe?" The other boy spat out.

This, as expected, infuriated the blonde. "Shut up, Sasuke-teme!"

"Come on, we're going to miss class if we don't get to school now." Sasuke pointed out, hoping to shut the other up.

"Fine" Naruto sighed and followed him. "So, anything new?" He tried to make small talk.

"Other than having a drunk brother, a whore for a mother, and an abusive father, not really." Sasue spat out, annoyed by the stupid question.

Naruto paled, trying not to get on his bad side. "Aw come on, you know what I meant."

"No" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Fine!" Naruto said. He stormed off, growling, annoyed at Sasuke and his lack of social ability. Sasuke sighed, and caught up to him. "So, are you doing okay, since.." He trailed off. "Yeah, Tsunade said it was nothing much, but it would take a while to cure. And I would have to get a few treatments." Naruto said sadly, seeming like he was leaving something out. Sasuke was curious, but did no tbother on finding out more. Just as long as his best and only friend was alright.

"Ah, okay." He said, but feeling a bit worried about the other.

* * *

Silence plagued them for the next few blocks, as they walked to their destination. It was uncomfortable for both of them, but not life threatening.

"Ah finally, we're here." Naruto said, both happy that he broke the silence barrier for the moment around them. They walked into the building, making it only a few meters in before Sasuke was spotted by his own fanclub. The screams of 1,000 girls erupted the building instantly, shaking the entire city. Sasuke took that as his cue to run, yanking Naruto with him. The sound of a train was added to the 1,000 screams that travelled through the building, following Sasuke, even to the ends of the school. Sasuke was already in front, calculating an escape route. He had gone through this every day, and ended up memorizing the entire school's floorplan. He decided that the third hall on the right with the staircase would be the best, and he ran towards it at full force, dragging a protesting blonde teen with him.

Naruto pulled the boy back, stopping him. "Naruto! What the hell was.." Sasuke was cut off by the blonde, who picked him up, bridal style, and ran twice as fast as Sasuke could away from the rampaging group who had mauled 15 boys on their way.

It was Sasuke's turn to protest, as he was held tightly towards the other boy's chest. Naruto could've cared less about what Sasuke was rambling about, his objective was to get him to safety, and away from those pests who he loathed with a burning passion. He still had yet to know why he disliked them so much, but he didn't give much thought to it. Anyone else would say he was jealous, but he would instantly deny that. After all, he was only 12.

The bell rang, and the group of girls finally gave up chasing him, and making ther way to their classrooms. Naruto sighed, finally he could catch his breath. Sasuke still wondered why his feet were not making contact with the floor. He looked up at the other, who carried a smug expression on his features.

"You can put me down now, Naruto." He said while gritting his teeth. Naruto only smirked at the boy, and walked with him in his arms into the classroom.

A few girls giggled when the two walked in, while others planned ways to kill the blonde for touching their Sasuke. Kakashi just looked at them, and sighed. "Care to join us, newlyweds?" He asked in a monotone voice. Kakashi was recently 'promoted' to the rank of, English Teacher. His novels ended up paying off, he was now a proclaimed author of two bestselling novels. The staff still wondered why the novelist was still working at the school. His reason however, was better left unspoken, for the moment.

The two blushed, and Naruto dropped Sasuke, going to take his seat. Sasuke hit the ground with an oof. Every girl glared daggers at Naruto for dropping their precious Sasuke onto the cold and unforgiving ground. Kakashi sighed again, and turned towards the blackboard, continuing on with the lesson he was forced to teach.

Sasuke glared at the 'dobe' and sat down at the desk next to Naruto's. Both were completely ignoring his lesson on Sentence Structure, as they found it tedeous. Instead, Naruto decided to yet again, annoy the Uchiha. "Psst." Sasuke ignored him, clearly annoyed by the pestering by the blonde. All he wanted to do was think of a way to sneak in late. Finally, after the tenth "psst" he snapped. "WHAT?" He screamed at the other boy, not so silently.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled. Sasuke paled. "Do you plan on further interrupting my lesson?"

"No sensei." He mumbled and sat back down, glaring ten thousand daggers at Naruto. Naruto only wore a confused expression. "What did I do?" Naruto whispered, upsetting the other, who intensified his glare. "No seriously, what?" Naruto's stupidity had pushed the already pissed off Sasuke over the edge. He punched Naruto on the head so hard, he felt a couple cracks in his hand. Sadly for the Uchiha, Naruto's skull was too thick to crack.

"OW!" A loud scream erupted the room, causing everyone to cover their ears. Naruto was rubbing his head, wimpering. Sasuke had a satisfied expression grazing his features, patting himself on the back, when he heard a grunt. Looking up, he saw Kakashi handing him a slip that read detention on it. Anger resumed it's rightful place on his face. His father was going to kill him.

He looked sideways, only to see that Naruto had received the same slip, and looked like someone had ran over his face with a car.

"Well at least I won't have to suffer alone." He snickered, once again looking at the other's face. Naruto was yelling "When I become principal of this school, I'm going to fire you Kakashi! Believe it!" Naruto was suddenly pummled with 20 textbooks and some school supplies for once again yelling 'Believe it' to the entire class. Honestly, that line was so overused, it was worse than hearing the line, "as good as sliced bread."

He wimpered as he crawled out of the pile of debris. Kakashi sighed, he should be getting paid six figures for having to put up with this.

Fourtinately, the bell rang, releasing him of his torture, for the next five minutes.

Sasuke had a head start, and darted to second period before his fanclub could realize what happened to him.

* * *

The clock ticked 2:54, most of the students had been realsed fifty minutes ago. The only ones that remained behind were the jocks, the yearbook commitiee, and the detentionees. Fourtanately, Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones to have detention with Kakashi-sensei. A rare happening. Kakashi just sat there, enjoying his perverted books.

Naruto tried once again to sneak away, but was yet again stopped in his tracks by the White-Haired novelist. "It's pointless Naruto." Kakashi said, not looking up from his book. "You're stuck here until 3:34, and nothing on this world is going to change that." Naruto growled and sat back down with a frustrated look on his face. Sasuke pondered what he was going to do with the remaining time, he had already finished his homework for the next week. Naruto had sat there, scribbling escape plans down in his notebook. So far 26 down, 26 failed. It was hopeless, he was stuck there for fourty minutes more. Kakashi was right, nothing would change that.

"Hatake-san?" A quiet voice asked from the doorway. Kakashi looked up dully at the door. Realizing who the person was, his face instantly lit up, and the book was tossed to the side. Sasuke and Naruto were dumbstruck. Nothing had ever seperated Kakashi from his books.

"I was just wondering if you would like..." The man tried to finish but Kakashi had a finger on his mouth, signaling him to be quiet.

"Of course, I would love to go out with you Iruka-sensei." Kakashi said with a big smile under the mask that seemed to remain on his face 24 hours a day.

Iruka sweatdropped. "Actually I was just going to ask if you would like to carry my stuff out to my car, seeing as you enjoy doing it every day of the week. But I guess we can have dinner tonight as well." Iruka said calmly.

Naruto had wondered why would Iruka ever accept a date from 'him.' A few years ago, Naruto had formed a strong bond with his former sensei. It was like a father-son relationship, and they were both very protective of each other. Naruto was really wanting to become principal at the moment so he could fire Kakashi for asking Iruka on a date.

Pulled from his thoughts, Kakashi spoke "Alright kids, you're free to go." He said happily and walked out with Iruka. "No force on this earth, huh?" Sasuke snickered, that was too easy. He will know next time to use Iruka-sensei if he ever gets stuck in detention with Kakashi. They walked out into the hall, right in time to see Kakashi squeeze Iruka's butt. Sasuke was more than slightly disgusted. After recovering from shock, Naruto looked as if he were ready to kill. However, Iruka beat him to it. "KAKASHI!" A scream sounded throughout the empty building, and Kakashi was already retreating from the school, hoping to escape the wrath of Iruka, alive.

"He's so dead for that!" Naruto screamed "I swear, after Iruka beats him up, I'm going to beat him up, then we're both going to beat him up, beli-." Sasuke clammped a hand over Naruto's loud mouth, while his other hand rubbed his left temple.

"Come on, dobe. Let's grab a pizza or something." Sasuke said, starving, seeing as how he had skipped lunch to avoid the fanclub.

"Oh oh! Can we get the new Ramen Pizza at Pizza Hut?" Naruto started bouncing with a happy expression on his face.

Naruto was too busy ranting to realize that Sasuke was almost at the exit. "Hey Sasuke, wait up!"

* * *

The end! Not really, I wrote this up in a couple hours, due to distractions XD. Sorry It sucks ! Review now!

Version: 1.0.2647853 XD psst that mean's it's unbeta-ed o.o


End file.
